1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mold clamping unit, and more specially, to a mold clamping unit in which the amount of an operating oil required in mold clamping operations is minimized, processing facility and space efficiency are maximized when manufacture and stable mold opening and closing operations are guaranteed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Injection molding apparatuses largely include an injection unit and a mold clamping unit. The mold clamping unit basically controls an operation of opening and closing a mold, that is, a mold opening operation and a mold closing operation. A melting material is injected into the mold from the injection unit when the mold closing operations of the mold clamping unit are completed. In this case, the melting material with a high pressure is generally injected into the mold. Thus, the mold should be strongly clamped so that the mold cannot be opened by the high-pressure melting material.
One of the most conventional mold clamping units are a direct pressure type clamping means. However, the clamping means is not suitable for a high-speed and accurate operation.